


Something New

by luvsanime02



Series: Kinktober 2018 [6]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Biting, F/F, Kinktober 2018, Language, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 23:34:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16208003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvsanime02/pseuds/luvsanime02
Summary: Relena and Dorothy try something new, and enjoy themselves a lot.





	Something New

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the October 6th Kinktober prompt: biting (RxD).

**Disclaimer:** I don’t own Gundam Wing, and am making no money off of this fic.

**** ########

**Something New** by luvsanime02

########

Relena shudders when Dorothy’s teeth graze her thigh. She impatiently spreads her legs open wider. “Are you just going to look?” she asks sharply.

Dorothy hums, deliberately teasing her, and Relena groans in frustration. She’s flushed and panting, and she’s got several bite marks already on her neck and breasts, and this last half an hour has been wonderful, but she’d really like to get on with getting off again now.

“I suppose that I can do more than just look,” Dorothy says eventually, as though this is a great concession. She bites down more firmly on Relena’s thigh just to hear her whine, and then Dorothy leans closer and licks her way up Relena’s thigh and to her sex.

The first flick of Dorothy’s tongue against Relena’s clit has her moaning. She reaches a hand down and runs her fingers through Dorothy’s hair, while her other hand moves to her breasts, playing with one of her nipples idly.

Getting more settled, Dorothy spreads Relena’s outer lips open and begins licking long trails along Relena’s inner folds, tonguing her clit every few seconds, and the sensations are driving Relena crazy. She pinches one of her nipples harder and pushes her hips up, demanding more.

Dorothy sucks Relena’s clit into her mouth then, and bites down on the nub, and Relena swears that she sees bursts of light appear in the corners of her vision. She doesn’t care, just spreads her legs as wide as possible and throws her head back. 

“Yes, shit, just like that, Dorothy,” she cries out. “Yes, yes, yes, yes!”

Dorothy sucks harder in response, and grazes her teeth against Relena’s sensitive and throbbing clit, and Relena moans loudly, can’t stop herself. Dorothy’s hands are running over Relena’s thighs and under her ass, pushing against her legs and keeping them open. Eventually, one of Dorothy’s hands trails upwards and starts stroking her folds, inserting two fingers inside of Relena and pumping them quickly.

Relena’s gone. She falls over the edge of another orgasm, her back arching and her legs trembling. It feels  _ so _ good, she can barely stand it. Just when the pressure gets to be too much, though, Dorothy backs off, resting her head against Relena’s leg and lying there, waiting for Relena’s body to settle back down.

She takes a few deep breaths, and then Relena begins to relax. She rests her hand on top of Dorothy’s head, listening to her pleased chuckle.

“That was better than I expected,” Relena admits finally.

Dorothy smirks up at her, and crawls slowly up over Relena’s body. “I’m glad,” she says simply, and that’s what Relena loves about Dorothy, her quiet sincerity.

“Want to get something to eat?” Relena asks after a moment, because this has all been quite lovely, but she and Dorothy have both come at least twice now, and they’re sticky with sweat and fluids that Relena’s trying not to wrinkle her nose at, but is mostly failing.

Dorothy nods. “I suppose so,” she agrees, and then they leave the bed at last.


End file.
